Luke Fox
History Lucius Fox: 1992 - 2015 Luke Fox is the son of Wayne Enterprises President, Lucius Fox and his wife, Tawnya Fox. Born into wealth and prestige, Luke had the chance to spend his earliest years in places such as Chicago, Washington, D.C., Metropolis, and Paris. While in Paris, one of Luke's earliest memories was seeing three men nearly kill his father and it was only Luke's happening on the incident that caused one assassin to have a change of heart and abort the operation. After that ordeal, Luke moved with his family and took up residence in our great city of Gotham, eventually moving into one of the new Wayne Residential Tower’s penthouses where his family hosted many high society events. Unfortunately, Luke never liked high society. He tried to tag-along with Helena Bertinelli and Jason Todd when they skipped classes at Brentwood, but Luke could never run fast enough. Maybe that’s what turned his focus on the track team. He was part of the JV track team for a year before he lost interest in favor of spending more time in auto-shop and pursuing his new passion, boxing. Using money earned from his after-school job at Earl Cooper Auto Repair, Luke bought lessons at the Wildcat Gym, eventually impressing Ted Grant enough to score personal lessons with the “Wildcat” himself and becoming an amateur MMA fighter. Though Mr. Grant claimed Luke had what it took to make it in a cage fight, Lucius asked his son to pursue a proper education before doing something which could lead to brain damage. Upset with his father’s wishes to keep Luke away from fighting, Luke enrolled in the U.S. Army. Eager for action, Luke did what it took to get into the Rangers. After his third mission, Luke had a minor shoulder injury which his father used as an excuse to get his son released from the service. Returning to Gotham City with the intention of saying goodbye to his father once and for all, Luke had a change of heart when his little brother Timothy, who got involved in a gang, was killed in a gang war. Feeling as though his brother’s death was somewhat his fault, Luke was prepared to leave Gotham until his father’s employer, Bruce Wayne, approached him with a job offer. Luke told Bruce that he never was a “suit and tie” kind of guy, only to have a change of heart when Bruce said he had a different job in mind than Wayne Enterprises. The job Luke got still required a suit, though… A Bat-Suit.Oracle Files: Luke Fox Batwing: 2015 - Present Given a high-tech prototype armored Bat-suit with an experimental flight system, Luke Fox became the newest member of our little Bat Family. Taking the name Batwing, Luke was given a couple months of training in the Batcave and Clocktower before Bruce trusted him with his first mission: infiltrate the Sons of Batman Motorcycle Club’s inner circle. Dick Grayson had put Jean-Paul Valley in charge of the Sons of Batman at the end of the Cataclysm. While the plan did seem to work, at first, The Sons of Batman helped in reclaiming Gotham from the street gangs that had taken over, and their bike patrols were a good deterrent to street level crime afterwards; but somewhere along the way, Valley had let this club go astray and began to resort to criminal acts themselves, like engaging in protection rackets and assaulting people with criminal records. Still, we needed evidence, thus we turned to Luke to find it. Luke could not have been more excited by his assignment, Luke was eager to infiltrate the gangs of Gotham, hoping to discover more information on which gang was responsible for his brother’s death. With his mechanical expertise and skill at fisticuffs, Luke fit right in, but getting Luke a seat at the club’s inner circle proved difficult, until we received intel that the new Azrael was planning to attack the Sons’ clubhouse. Taking advantage of this, we let it happen; making sure that Luke would appear to save Jean-Paul’s life before Batman’s intervention. After the attack, Luke secured himself a seat among the club leadership as its new Sergeant-At-Arms. With Luke’s info, we have been able to strategically intervene in order to ensure that the Sons of Batman are doing what their “father” would want of them. the Sons of Batman file for more information. Meanwhile, Luke seems to be fitting in with the Bat-Family. He wears the prototype suit well, but it’s got a few kinks to work out and Luke has little chance to wear it, considering how much time he spends with the Sons. Also, it seems Luke’s relationship with his father is improving… I wonder if Lucius knows his son is the field tester of that prototype suit he built?Oracle Files: Batwing During the Judas Contract, Heretic blew Luke's cover in the Sons and forced him to flee and lay low for a while. He decided to stay at The Nest, in Blüdhaven, training Duke Thomas, who Luke recruited from the Sons before leaving them. After Dick Grayson went undercover in ARGUS, Luke (as Batwing) and Duke (as Lark) became the new dynamic duo of Blüdhaven,Oracle Files: Duke Thomas (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Boxing: Luke was a world class boxer before being recruited and trained by Batman in further fighting styles. * Driving: Luke is a talented driver of automobiles and motorcycles. He is also an accomplished pilot. * Engineering: Luke grew up being allowed to tinker in his father's workshop at home. As a teenager, he became a mechanic. Luke has a natural knack for mechanics and is now pursuing a formal education at the Blüdhaven Institute of Technology. * Business Management: Luke was given business lessons by his father and refused a job at Wayne Enterprises in order to pursue his own ideals. * Disguise: Luke is a skilled undercover asset. * Tactical Analysis: Luke has been praised by Batman in his decision making skills. Affording him extra capabilities both on and off the battlefield. * Batsuit: Built by Lucius Fox, this suit has a full face-plate, retractable cape, and "an interior skin that monitors vital signs and produces medical repair capabilities," such as hardening around the area of a broken arm to hold the bone in place and administering painkillers. This same suit also has an invisibility-like mechanism that operates through holographic sensors that give the illusion of what is behind the operator, though this gives a blurring effect when moving. ** Jet Propulsion and Gliding: Lacking any sort of actual flight, reliant upon the glider cape for maneuverability and a limited jet propulsion system in the back and legs. ** Sensors: Most notably, his optics have a specialized infrared sensor known as "Detective Vision" that allows the user to highlight targets inside a building from outside of it and out of visual range. ** Holographic Projection: The suit has the capability to project holograms from it's chest sigil for others outside the suit to see. It also can flash the bat symbol on its chest extremely brightly to blind people in front of the user, whereas the light of the symbol turns off when the suit is inactive. ** Batwave Uplink: The suit has a wireless connection to the Batwave which allows it to be controlled to some degree with vocal commands, such as calling for the suit to initiate a "brute force" hacking procedure on a code or calling pieces of the suit that have been torn off back to the user's body. This suit also has a port for a flash drive in the left forearm, allowing the user to, with a specialized drive and a blood sample from a crime scene, identify the blood's owner by way of a connection to the Gotham City Police Department crime database. Furthermore, it includes a hand-free communication system that can connect to the user's cell phone and can be activated, from calling others to applying caller ID to terminating a call, through voice commands. ** Strength Enhancement: The suit simulates enhanced strength, enough to pick up a wooden beam over the user's head in a burning building. The exact limits are still being tested, much like the rest of the suit's capabilities. ** Gas Emitters: After modifications by Lucas himself, it also has "pores" or pockets on the fingertips that can be used to expel gases, such as his custom sedative mist. ** Assorted Gadgetry: Some additional features of this suit are gyroscopic assist, a terrain map, shock charges, a kinetic patch, magnetic batarang launchers, and anti-personal plates. Weaknesses * Martyr: Still torn up by the death of his little brother, Luke is a little too eager to sacrifice himself in the line of duty. Luke is also quick to run into dangerous situations without taking the proper time to evaluate his options. This may explain why he has become so skilled at thinking on his feet.Deluxe Oracle File: Luke Fox Trivia and Notes Trivia * Luke is a huge movie buff, but he doesn't really like movie theaters. I've uncovered a significant stash of pirated movies on his hard drive. * Also while digging around on Luke's computer (while running background checks for Bruce), I found out he apparently is a huge fan of Mari McCabe... and by 'fan', I mean he has a few gigabytes of her more risque pictures. * Luke can't get enough of Smelly Bellies (garlic knots sold at some Big Belly Burger locations). As not a single Big Belly Burger in Blüdhaven carries them, Luke often makes trips into Gotham for that sole purpose. * Luke is allergic to iodine. * Luke claims he is an atheist, but he says a prayer before going on patrol every night. He also will address his brother Tim when he is thinking out loud while working through a dilemma. * Luke can't whistle, but he can tie a cherry stem in a knot with his tongue. * On the surface, Luke's muscular frame and bad boy persona might seem to make him unapproachable, but he's really a closet geek. He's the biggest Star Wars fan I know and has at least two go-to cosplay costumes in his closet for attending comic book conventions. * He and Kathy Duquesne went to the same school.VOX Box: Countdown 1 - January Notes * Batwing's suit its supposed to be tactical, utilitarian, and looking more low-tech than it does in the comics... like it's a prototype for the Batman Beyond suit, with plenty of kinks to still be worked out. * Detective vision is a nod to the Batman: Arkham series of video games. Links and References * Appearances of Luke Fox * Character Gallery: Luke Fox Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Outsiders Members Category:Sons of Batman Members Category:Batman, Inc. Members Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:African Americans Category:Business Management Category:Gothamite Category:Crimefighters Category:Dating Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Driving Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Secret Identity Category:Military Protocol Category:27th Reality